The present invention pertains generally to a temporary enclosure for assembly in place about the load carrying area of a truck.
The safe transport of bulky loads is best accomplished using a temporary or supplemental enclosure. On pickup trucks such enclosures, to the extent known, do not lend themselves to convenient disassembly and removal. Considerable effort is involved in at least partial disassembly of the enclosure involving the removal of fastener assemblies joining the post and rail members of the enclosure. Further, known load enclosures for increasing the load confining area of a truck are typically of costly construction custom built by truck equipment manufacturers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,230 is of interest for it discloses pins and sockets for coupling a tailgate directly to rail members of a truck bed enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,080,764 discloses a truck enclosure wherein rails are joined by cooperating fittings on the rail ends with the leg member of a canopy supporting bow which extends through one fitting of each pair. U.S. Pat. No. 2,947,566 discloses the use of right angular pins to interconnect horizontal rack members in a pick-up truck box. U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,730 shows the use of pins and socket numbers to join the side and rear members of a removable truck bed enclosure. U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,317 shows the use of interengageable connectors to brace the uppermost rails of a truck bed enclosure.